Merger
by DapperCrapper
Summary: What if Anderson had been unable to go to Patrick, Ireland? What if Section 13 had to send their second best operatives? Alucard/Yumi ko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. It belongs to Kohta Hirano. I am not making any money off of this and I'm broke suing me would be pointless.

A/N: Okay, I don't know why but the strange image of this would not leave my head… I had to get this out before it drove me insane. This is an AU fic and the pairing is Alucard/Yumiko (Yumie). All I'm going to say is what if Anderson was unable to go to Patrick and Yumiko and Heinkel were sent instead…

Warnings: Non-consensual sex, sword-play, sado-masochism, general wrongness…

It was a chilly night in the city of Patrick, Ireland. Thick clouds rolled overhead, leaving the blood red moon partially visible. The wind howled, a particularly strong gust disturbing the trees, sending their branches scraping against the blood drenched windows of a downtown building. The eerie sound of the branches made one of the two people who stood at the door jump in fright.

Heinkel Wolfe noticed her partner's jumpy mood but did not comment on it. It wasn't like the jittery thing next to her would be doing the fighting. Besides, she would be lying if she were to say that she was not nervous as well. This would be her first time going up against the undead. Heathens, heretics and people of that nature were one thing but they were still human... These were vampires and ghouls. Things that wanted to not only kill her but make a meal of her flesh and blood. On top of that, there was no way of knowing whether or not these people were truly heretics in life and deserved death or devout Catholics.

_It's enough to drive a woman mad..._

Sweat beaded on her brow and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "All right," she began, voice steady though inwardly she was shaking like a leaf, "I'll look for the vampire… you pick of the ghouls."

The young nun next to her nodded."Y-yes, Heinkel…"

Yumiko Tagaki sighed as she and her companion stood at the entrance of the building of downtown Patrick, Ireland. Try as she might, she could not calm the butterflies that fluttered about in her stomach. The young nun was nervous as ever. This was the first time she had ever faced off against the undead.

Usually, she and her Austrian friend would take on anti-Christ heathens and she would be forced to reveal her other self, something she did not enjoy doing in the least. Now, due to Father Anderson's absence the Vatican had to send their second best operatives.

_Why did some strange demon have to appear in America while the Pope was visiting that country? He should be here doing this… not me… _

"Yumiko!"

"Huh!" the young nun snapped to attention at the command. "Yes, Heinkel?"

The blonde pulled her guns out and turned to Yumiko, her sunglasses slipped a bit to reveal the cool cerulean gaze ."This isn't the place for you. Let her out."

Cringing, Yumiko nodded. _This is it. _"Right…" she said as she lifted her hand to remove her glasses, but Heinkel stopped her by placing an arm on her shoulder. Yumiko opened her mouth to question her but stopped when she saw the sympathetic look in her friend's eyes. Was Heinkel about to offer comfort? When did that ever happen?

Heinkel sighed and gave the brunette's shoulder a gentle squeeze"Remember, when you come back and see everything that it vas the only way… Nothing can be done once they're ghouls." the Austrian told her in voice that was surprisingly gentle.

Yumiko blinked in surprise but did not comment on her friend's shift in attitude. She got the feeling that Heinkel was feeling more nervous about this mission than she was letting on, and maybe a tad remorseful. Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders and bit her lip. "Okay…" she said and before she could lose her nerve she yanked the round spectacles from her face.

Dark brown eyes widened and glazed over momentarily as the gentle Yumiko was shoved roughly into the back of her mind, leaving room for something darker to take over.

Heinkel watched as her friend's eyes regained focus as well as a new manic gleam. A feral smile twisted the girl's thin lips as she unsheathed her katana with a deadly grace no human should posses. "All right..." The berserker smirked, her body thrumming with anticipation for bloodshed. "Let the ghoul harvest begin."

Heinkel loaded the clip into her gun and cracked her neck. "Remember, Yumie," the blonde began, now addressing the girl next to her by her other half's name, "we may run into Hellsing. This is why we were sent. The Vatican cannot be shone up by those Protestant fools."

"I understand, Heinkel…" the now psychotic nun said as she shifted her katana onto her shoulder. "Let's do this… I can hardly wait…"

-.-.-.-

"Well, that's over with… but what I don't get is why they didn't die right away… Heinkel obviously killed the master vampire… What's the deal?"

Yumie frowned in confusion as she stared at the body of the last ghoul she had sliced open. Something was off. Ghouls were made from non-virgins bitten by vampires, only virgins bitten by a vampire of the same sex could be turned into a ghoul. Not only did the ghouls not die when she heard Heinkel's gun fire from the distance, but this ghoul couldn't have been no older than ten years old! Now, unless this child was totally ungodly or violated at a young age, it was impossible for this young girl to become a ghoul.

"Heinkel!" Yumie called over her walkie-talkie. "Something totally weird is going on here. Shouldn't only the adult males and some of the women be ghouls instead everyone? Unless this was a brothel or something, only a few people should have become vampires."

"Ja, this is strange. I'll bring it to Father Maxwell's attention," Heinkel said over the radio. "I'm going to check around upstairs… for some reason the ghouls didn't die when I killed the vampire. Ghouls always die when their master has been killed. Also, I get the feeling that he's not the only undead here if you get my meaning"

Yumie's brows rose. "You think the Hellsing's Nosferatu are here as well? I should check around as well. Over and out."

Sword clenched in her hand, Yumie crept down the halls of the building, careful not to step on the remnants of the ghouls. Not that she was worried about disrespecting their bodies; she just didn't want to make any squishy sounds that would alert other things to her location.

_I'm just glad Father Anderson gave me a couple of his bayonets and protection barriers for this mission… _

A loud explosion, like cannon fire startled the girl out of her thoughts and she pressed herself against the wall, katana clenched against her chest. Taking a cleansing breath to get herself together she stealthily made her way down the hall, her grip on her katana strong. When finally reached the corner she peeked around, sharp brown eyes narrowing at the sight of two figures standing over various mangled ghouls. One was a young blonde girl in a yellow uniform that was so skimpy it was better suited for a whore and holding a cannon that was taller than she was. The other was a tall man clad in so much red that he could have passed for Satan himself.

A spark of recognition ignited in her eyes as she looked him over, the red coat and hat, those yellow lenses and that huge gun that no human could operate because the recoil alone would shatter the bones and the pointed fangs poking from his smirking lips.

_Hellsing… Nosferatu Alucard… I get face off against him? _

An eager smile crossed her thin lips.

_Fun, fun, fun..._

_-.-.-.-_

"All right, police girl. That seems to be the last of them." Alucard said as Seras kept her back to him.

The two of them were sent here by his Master, Integral Hellsing to take care of a vampire problem. He had picked off most of the ghouls but that had grown tiresome so he left the rest of the light work for his new childe, who performed quite well to say the least. Watching those baby blue eyes of hers morph to vibrant red as the bloodlust took her was exciting to say the least. The timid girl was finally learning what it meant to be a true midian.

"Now, we have to find the master vampire and take care of him-" He stopped when he heard the heavy breathing coming from his childe.

His crimson eyes widened at the sight of her,

_Could it be? Finally… _

Seras had barely heard a word her Master said, all of her attention focused on her hand, on the blood that littered her white glove. The smell was so intoxicating, her nostrils flared to take in more of the scent, fangs elongated, aching in anticipation and her tongue slid over her lips... then slipped out of her mouth...

Alucard's eyes widened in anticipation from behind his lenses as he watched the police girl. Finally she was going to drink blood. The girl clung foolishly to her humanity but now she was going to accept what she was. He kept himself silent so he would not break the spell though his mind was hardly quiet.

_Yes, police girl! Do it… Do it… DO IT! _

Her tongue snaked out and she leaned her head further down. It so close she could almost taste it now even though she had yet to lap the blood from glove.

"Damned undead garbage!"

The spell was broken and Alucard and Seras snapped to attention at the enraged cry but it was too late. When Seras looked up all she saw was a blade coming straight toward her and then a blinding pain in her throat and stomach. She shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, crying in agony.

Alucard hissed in rage and whirled around towards the direction the blades had come. The clack and taps of small footsteps sounded throughout the hall and out of the shadows emerged a young nun. Alucard narrowed his gaze as he studied her. The girl was Asian, small, smaller than the police girl. Her hair black hair hung from the confines of her headdress. In her hand she held a bloodied katana. Her brown eyes met his and her pretty face contorted in disgust.

"Damned vampire..." Yumie muttered in disgust before turning to Alucard, quickly ducking to dodge the bullet that was fired at her. "And you're next, Alucard!"

Alucard snarled at the girl. With such skill she was obviously a member of the Vatican's Section XIII.

"A Vatican XIII member..." he murmured and the girl nodded.

"Mm-hmm, that's right. We are the earthly agents of divine punishment! And you're the Hellsing trash man/lap dog, Alucard."

Alucard's fist clenched around his gun at the lap dog comment. This little girl would pay dearly for that. "And the vampire that was here?" he asked.

The girl gave a lazy half shrug. "My partner took care of that demon a while ago. She's around here somewhere… not that you'll get a chance to meet her," a cruel smirk graced Yumie's mouth.

"Is that right?" Alucard asked, smirk mirroring the nun's.

Yumie dipped low, hand going into her robes and coming back out with one of those deadly bayonets. She swung it at Alucard who easily dodged it and he retaliated by firing his Casull at her. The young nun was surprisingly fast. She ducked the bullet and balanced herself on her left hand, sliding around on her feet and kicking Alucard in the gut. She then sprang into the air and kicked him in the throat. Alucard caught her foot and slung her into a wall with a sickening thud.

"Not bad, little girl…" he smirked as he made his way toward her.

Yumiko shook it off and sprang to her feet. "I'm not done, freak!" She yelled as she pulled out another bayonet from the folds of her dress and hurled it at him, striking him right in the chest. A strangled noise escaped Alucard's throat and she smirked. "And now for the finish…"

The young nun pulled out her katana and her smirked lifted into a feral grin. She swung her sword quick and hard and severed Alucard's head in one clean stroke. It fell to the floor at her feet and she cackled in morbid glee. She could hardly believe it! She actually took out the legendary Alucard without even breaking a sweat.

"Unbelievable… he must've not been the big deal everyone made him out to be…" she clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Well, now that the main course is taken care of, time to finish off the scraps…" she turned around and blinked. "Hey! Where'd that bitch go?"

The blonde vampire girl that she'd lacerated was nowhere in sight.

Yumie glared and stamped her foot angrily. "Damn it! She got away!" she quickly pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Heinkel. This is Yumie. I found the Hellsing vampires. Alucard is dead but the girl is on the move, she's heading towards the building's entrance from what I can tell."

"Roger that, over and- Wait! You killed Alucard! Tell me about it when this is over. Over and out."

-.-.-.-.-

Seras ran blindly as she pulled the bayonet from her stomach. She had already removed the one from her neck and was now stumbling down the long corridor to God knew where. What was she going to do? Master was gone and that psycho nun would surely catch up with her soon. Either her or the nun's partner. She did say that she was with someone else.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Seras stopped and her eyes widened in fear as she stared up at the figure in front of her. At first she thought it were a priest but realized she was wrong. It was woman dressed as a priest and with a gun pointed at her head.

"You're Master is gone and you're next, girlie…" the woman smirked.

Seras squinted her eyes shut as the Austrian woman cocked her gun. She was too weak to defend herself.

Heinkel's lips pulled up in a smirk as her finger started to pull the trigger.

"Khleb za khleb, krov za krov" the nun smiled. "Go und rot in Hell with you're-"

A white hot pain shot through her arm and she fell to the ground. "Ah! Damn it!" She hissed and clutched her wounded arm. "What in the name of God?"

"Sister Heinkel Wolfe I presume?"

Heinkel gasped in pain and looked up from her arm to see the smoking barrel of the gun that had wounded her. Her eyes moved further up to stare into a pair of ice blue eyes, narrowed behind round glasses. The cross-dressing nun looked at the newcomer in disgust.

"Integral Hellsing… Protestant whore…" she growled. "What are you doing here?"

Unscathed by the insult, Integral just regarded the woman coolly, "This girl is one of ours, Sister. Now, you would do well to get on that radio of yours with your good hand and call your partner, then leave at once. You are in treaty violation."

Heinkel grunted and pulled herself to her feet. Just who the Hell did this bitch think she was? She glared at Integral and her eyes shifted to the armed guards at the other woman's side. Damn. If she was not wounded she could take all of them out in no time. But there was no way that she could pick up her gun and kill them all before that Protestant heifer shot her again.

_Damn it! Where is Yumie! _

"What do you think you can do, Hellsing?" Heinkel grunted. "The lone vamp you have here is hardly a problem… Und your precious Alucard ist gone. My partner killed him. Knowing her, his head ist somewhere rolling across the floor."

Integral's eyes widened for a moment and then a smirked graced her face. "Really? Is that all she did?"

Heinkel's eyes widened to their full limit. "What!?" Integral had to be bluffing!

Integral arched one elegant brow and inclined her head mockingly. "If that's all your friend did then you two had better head off to Rome now… before he comes back to get his revenge…"

The Austrian nun shook her head in disbelief, still gripping her bleeding arm. "No way, there ist no way!"

Chuckling and shaking her head, Integral gave Heinkel a sigh. "Cutting off his head and staking his heart won't work with him as it would those other vampires. The Hellsing family has spent a century building him into the ultimate undead. So, unless your friend has a bag of miracles…" she trailed off and gestured grimly with her hand.

Unable to speak, Heinkel just stared at the Hellsing leader in mute shock. What kind of freakish sorcery had these damned Protestants been doing over the last century?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yumie heard the sound of the gun and smiled. "Heinkel must've finished off the vampire girl…" she sighed. "This is over and done with. Now, I can go to sleep…"

Yumie lifted the round spectacles from her neck and placed them over her eyes. The berserker was forced to the back of the mind and her gentler self sprang forward.

Yumiko gave a gasp as she was shot back into the waking world. "It must be over…" she said as she looked around at the blood and gore around her. Her stomach churned at the sight as well as the knowledge that she caused all of this.

_It was euthanasia. It was the only thing for them after what that vampire did to them. _

The thought made sense to her mind, but not her heart.

Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. "May God have mercy on your souls, amen" she whispered as she moved forward. She stopped and gasped when she saw the decapitated body of Alucard. His chest pierced with one of the bayonets Anderson had given to her and his head a few feet away from her, red eyes staring lifelessly at her.

"Oh my… Nosferatu Alucard… I actually…"

She shook her head. No, Yumie did this. Not her. Either way she had to get Heinkel and ask exactly what happened so she could grasp all of this.

As she headed down the corridor, trying hard to ignore the blood and innards all around her, she was not aware that Alucard's body was now melting away into blood and rapidly moving in front of her.

A lone bat flew in front of her face, startling her to a halt. The little creature's red eyes gleamed at her maniacally. Fear crept its way down her spine like icy fingers. Was there another vampire here?!

A great gust of wind whipped around her and she screamed as thousands more bats came rushing at her, their little claws and teeth scratching and ripping at her clothes and hair. She shrieked and tried to shield her face when the bats suddenly stopped their attack. Cautiously lifting her head, she gasped as the bats fluttered in front of her, then began to swirl. Then even more horrible, they began to mold together, growing larger, shifting into an eerily familiar humanoid shape.

Fuzzy wings melded and shifted to pale white skin soon to be covered by black and red clothing. His arms rose into the air as the bats grew less in number and he became more solid, more complete. His hair was longer than it had been before and his hat was missing. When the final bat had melded itself to him his head lifted and his feral ruby eyes glinted in manic delight.

He took one graceful step forward and his voice broke from him like a distant all of a tornado siren foretelling a dreadful twister though his voice had nothing in common with a siren except for the baleful knot it twisted in her belly.

"Leaving so soon, little one? That won't do…"

Alucard's reappearance struck her like a physical blow. She staggered backwards and hit the wall. Her legs lost all strength and she collapsed to her knees. "But… but I…"

The vampire grinned down at her, fangs glinting int the moonlight. "Don't think I'll let you get away so easily…" he smirked as he reached for her, gripping her throat, lifting her up by it. "The night is so young and the fun is just beginning…"

TBC.

Khleb za khleb, krov za krov- Heinkel says this in Crossfire #1. It is a Russian proverb. "Bread for bread, blood for blood"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. It belongs to Kohta Hirano. I am not making any money off of this and I'm broke suing me would be pointless.

A/N: Well, it was going to be a one shot until I read it and thought "Gee, this is long" so I split it into to two chapters. Now, here comes the smut.

Warnings: violence, non-consensual sex, sado-masochism, stuff with katanas… tentacles… you get my drift.

~*~*~*

"Get away from me!" Yumiko choked out as she struggled in Alucard's grip, trying to pry his hands off of her neck.

The vampire's eyebrow rose in amusement. "Where's all that fire from earlier, Sister?" he chuckled and tossed her onto the floor.

She looked up at him, horror filling her brown eyes and scrambled backwards to get away from him. Alucard frowned at the girl's weakness. Where had the girl from earlier gone? She was far more entertaining.

"Your weakness is disgusting…" her murmured. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the front of her dress, yanking her up. "You chopped off my head…" he said as he pulled her close to him so their noses nearly touched. " Don't think I won't make you pay for that."

Tears filled her eyes and he was unmoved by them. "P-please… just, let me go…" she whimpered. "It was not me…"

Alucard's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he gave her a shake. "Don't toy with me, little girl!"

"No!" Yumiko yelled. "I didn't do it! I didn't do anything!"

Red eyes slid up and down the young nun's face, taking in the terrified expression on her face and her hopelessly weak nature. Was this really the same spitfire who had chopped off his head and nearly killed his fledgling?

_Is this really her?_

Yumiko bit her lip and fought hard to keep the tears from falling. She had to do something or she was going to die here. Or worse! This devil would turn her into a midian! No! She could not let that happen. She one day her position with Iscariot would get her killed but to become like this thing holding her? No fate could be more horrible!

Stilling herself, Yumiko shook her head back and forth as hard as she could. Alucard looked at her in amusement, not realizing what she was attempting to do. This was the first time that Yumiko let Yumie out on her own volition.

With a hard enough shake, the glasses finally fell from her face and Yumiko was pushed back. Yumie sprang forward and immediately noticed her position. This filthy demon had his hands on her!

"Vulgar demon!" she screamed quickly brought her knee up between the vampire's legs with surprising strength for a human.

Alucard gasped in surprise and pain and dropped Yumie to the ground, hunching over in the process. The girl was strong for a mortal and it had been a while since anyone has done that to him.

_Little bitch…_

Yumie quickly ran behind him and unsheathed her sword. She raised it and aimed for Alucard's neck but the vampire recovered quickly caught the sword by the blade and hauled it, and it's wielder, up with one hard yank bringing her eye level with him. Her chocolate eyes flared with rage and her face was a mask of revolted hatred.

Alucard studied the girl, quickly coming to a conclusion. This girl was weak as Hell when her glasses were on. When the spectacles came off she could apparently see just fine but she was a lot more entertaining. She must have what humans called MPD: Multiple personality disorder and her glasses were the trigger to releasing her other self. A twisted version of the Jekyll and Hyde story.

"I see…" he said silkily and with his grip still on the blade he gave it a hard shake, the way a regular person would shake a spatula to remove an unwanted insect. Unable to keep her grip, the girl went flying face first into the wall and she collapsed onto a headless corpse.

Alucard walked over to her, yanking her up partially by the hair with one hand and snapped the chain of her glasses from her neck. "These are the key to releasing your fun side," he said as he slipped them into his pocket. "We'll just put these away for now…" his mouth twisted into a dark parody of a smile. "Now, let the fun begin…"

Yumie coughed, littering Alucard's white shirt with a small shower of blood and she eyed him defiantly. Without her sword, Yumie was nervous but refused to show it. She could fight very well unarmed. But he was a vampire with the strength of twenty men. Sure, she could take out twenty men by herself but he wasn't ordinary. He came back even after his head had been removed.

"How?!" she yelled. "How can you still be alive!? I cut off your head!"

Alucard advanced on her, shrugging lightly. "What can I say?" he smirked. "I'm the latest thing."

Her top lip curled in disgust. "Damned freak!" she spat.

The vampire shrugged, somehow he made the movement seem elegant. "I get that a lot," he said conversationally. "But then, what does that make you, Sister Hyde?"

"Shut up!" she screamed, wrenching her head to get her hair loose from his grasp but failed.

Growling, she aimed her fist for his jaw, striking him and instantly regretting it. It was like hitting a brick wall! But that wouldn't mean that she'd give up. Hand going to the silver rosary at her neck, she shoved the holy cross into his face. Alucard let out a feral hiss and released her hair. Taking advantage, she darted to her feet She aimed a series of punches and kicks at him, which he easily blocked before he grew tired of the little game and easily wrenched her arm behind her back, snapping her wrist in the process.

The nun screamed in pain and fought to get free but it only proved useless. Alucard grinned and slammed her, face first, into the wall and pressed his body against her back, then slithered down so his crotch was level with her ass.

"Your berserker nature prompts a stirring in my loins…" he whispered in her ear as he pressed his hips into her firm backside to allow her to feel the evidence.

Brown eyes widened in horror as she struggled even more against him in an attempt to get free. "Bastard! Monster! Let me go!"

A dark chuckle rumbled from the vampire's chest. "Keep struggling, little nun," his tongue slid over the shell of her ear. "It's actually rather stimulating…"

"Disgusting beast!" she screamed. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Oh, I will get off…"

With that, Alucard turned Yumie around so she faced him and pressed his lips to hers in a harsh, dominating kiss. Yumie squealed in disgust against his mouth and tried to pull her face away from him but he held her roughly by the chin. His tongue plunged inside and she tried not to choke as the tip of the long muscle roughly moved against her tonsils. She thought to bite his tongue, but decided against it. None of his vulgar blood would enter her veins. She tried to kick him but he trapped both of her legs firmly between his. She was helpless against the onslaught of his mouth.

_My first kiss… and it's by this disgusting monster!_

Alucard pulled his mouth away from her and trailed his long tongue down her cheek, stopping to lap some of her blood that oozed from her mouth. It had been a while since he had pure virgin blood so he savored the taste as he moved to her throat, stopping at her pulse point.

Yumie froze in fear. Was he going to bite her? She'd bite off her own tongue and drown in her own blood before she'd allow that to happen.

The vampire could practically taste her fear. It was so intoxicating. He scraped his fangs over her neck and the smell of her fear assaulted his nose as well as the faint scent of her arousal. He grinned. So, she was enjoying this? Excellent.

Yumie's eyes widened in acute self revulsion. This Hell spawn actually gave her pleasure!

"Oh, God!" she cried. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned…"

"He can't help you now," Alucard whispered against her neck before pulling away. "Control art system restriction system… Level three, level two, level one, released!"

Yumie watched in fascinated horror as Alucard's body began to shift and change. His clothing melted away into a black leather bondage suit and dark wings made of pure shadow emerged from his back. Her hands trembling, Yumie clutched at the rosary beads around her neck and began to pray silently for God to help her. Her prayer was stopped by her own shock when the webbed points of his shadow wings shifted into multiple hands.

Fanged grin bore at her, Alucard's shadow hands roamed all over her body, sliding through her clothes. The young girl cried out in shock and pleasure as his real hand slid down her body and between her legs, rubbing her clit through her dress.

One cold, wispy shadow hand slid up her dress to caress a bare thigh while another phased through her robes and bra, sliding over her breast, actually pinching the nipple and it hardened from the chill as well as arousal. Yumie's eyes rolled to the back of her head when the vampire pulled her dress out of the way and slid one gloved finger into her underwear, slipping past her folds to rub firmly at her clit. Another moan almost escaped her but clamped her lips shut. She would not show any signs of pleasure if she could help it.

Alucard leaned in close and she shivered as his frigid tongue traced her ear. "Stop the act, girl. You're loving this and you know it."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut. "No!"

He chuckled cruelly. "Now, I thought it was a sin to lie, Sister." He pressed her clit harder and she jerked against him. "You say you don't like it yet you arch into my touch like a wanton whore. Your body weeps for me, soaking my glove... Your arousal grows. I can smell it, Sister Hyde. I can practically _taste _it!"

The young nun's cheeks flamed in humiliation at his words as well as arousal but she somehow managed to give him a glare that would've shriveled a lesser man to dust. Alucard just grinned at her.

"When I… get free, I'm going to…" each pause in her sentence was punctuated with a small squeak.

"Sure you will." Alucard chuckled. He then recalled his shadows and grabbed her by the robes, tossing her across the room.

Yumie cried out when her head struck the hardwood floor. She looked up and barely had time to scream when Alucard was on top of her in a heartbeat. His gloved hand grabbed her by the hair and he kissed her, long and hard. Yumie struggled against him but all it did was turn him on even more. He finally pulled away from her and smiled a feral grin at her before releasing his shadows again. He used them to bind her wrists above her head.

"Don't even pretend like you won't enjoy this, nun."

And with that he slid down her body, his hands pulling off her dress in the process. He ripped off her bra and traced his tongue over her nipple, smirking when he heard her gasp and felt her involuntarily arch into him. He moved further down, stopping when he reached her ruffled underwear.

"Your choice in underwear is hideous." He told her before ripping them away from her.

"No!" she screamed, kicking at him but he held her legs down with ease. "Leave me alone! Get away from me!!"

Alucard paid no heed to her cries and quickly delved his icy tongue between her legs, licking at her clit before sliding inside of her. Yumie moaned and writhed in pleasure as well as revulsion. She was praying now, but her words were slightly incoherent due to the moans and gasps that escaped her mouth.

Grabbing her thighs, Alucard hooked her legs over his shoulder to gain better access. A groan escaped him at the taste of her as well as the feel of her scalding walls clamping his cold tongue. He hadn't had this much fun in ages and it had been so long since he debauched a nun, and this one was extremely entertaining. He slid his tongue further into her hot cavern until he couldn't go any further. His tongue wasn't long enough to break her hymen, but he wouldn't have done that anyway. He wanted to take her the old fashioned way.

Yumie's fingers clenched and her toes curled in her boots. That sinful tongue of his did a spiral inside of her and she bit her lip. This was so wrong! She should not be enjoying this! One of those shadow hands appeared again and toyed with her clit while he rocked his neck back and forth, fucking her with his tongue. A tickling ache coiled itself tighter and tighter in her crotch and just when she thought she could take no more, he gave a particularly hard tongue thrust and with a loud cry she came hard against his mouth.

-.-.-

"How did it go?"

Leaning back against his seat in the private jet, cell phone pressed to his ear, Paladin Alexander Anderson was now returning back to Vatican City, his job in America finished. He was now delivering his report to Section XIII leader Enirco Maxwell .

"The demon's dead, sent back to Hell" Anderson replied. "His holiness is safe." The blonde Scotsman paused a bit. "Have Sister Wolfe and Sister Tagaki returned?"

At Maxwell's sigh, Anderson felt a twinge of nervousness grow in his stomach. "No, they haven't… and I'm getting worried. You should go to Patrick and make sure they're all right. I'm sure they handled the vampire efficiently but they may have encountered Hellsing… Nosferatu Alucard."

Green eyes widened and he set his jaw. "I'll be on my way. If that devil hurt either one of them, he will die a true death slowly and painfully…"

"See to it, Anderson." Enrico said in a low voice and hung up the phone.

Anderson closed his cell phone and stood. "Pilot! We'll be dropping down in Patrick, Ireland."

`-`-`-

Back in the Eternal City, Enrico Maxwell set at his desk and toyed with the end of his long white braid nervously. Not that he would ever admit it, but he cared for both Heinkel and Yumiko on some level. They were both raised with him in the orphanage after all.

Gripping the rosary at his neck, the priest bowed his head. "Gracious Father, I ask you to please look after the both of them..."

-.-.-.-

Removing his tongue and sliding up her body, Alucard smirked at the young girl underneath him. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was hard. He could hear her heart jack-hammering inside of her ribcage. He slid his hand through her disheveled hair and turned her head so she could look him in the eye.

"Now, it's my turn, Sister Hyde…"

Yumie's afterglow was thoroughly ruined by that statement as fear filled her. "No! Just let me go!" She screamed. "You've tainted me enough!"

"No, I haven't…" he grinned as he made his own clothing disappear.

Even though she was a berserker Yumie was still an innocent virgin, well, not so innocent anymore and the sight of a naked man on top of her caused a fierce blush to rise to her cheeks. She turned her head away from him, but her eyes landed on her katana, which was only a few inches away from her hands. But, if only they were free…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the tip of his cold erection pushing against her. Yumie thrashed and bucked against him but it was pointless. With a feral growl, he plunged into her, ripping through her hymen.

Yumie screamed in pain while Alucard growled in pleasure. It had been so long since he took a virgin and she was tighter than he imagined. He began to thrust into her, spurred on by her delicious screams. He lost his concentration a bit and his shadows released her hands.

Dead God, it felt like her insides were shredding! A loud sob escaped her throat but it was cut off when her hands dropped to the floor. Yumie realized she was partly free and quickly grabbed her katana and thrust it into his abdomen. Alucard screamed in pain but Yumie didn't realize the vampire was a huge masochist.

"That's it!" he screamed. "Stick it in me harder!" he grabbed her wrist to hold the sword inside of him then moved it out only to slam it back into him. "Shove it. Fuck me with it. Just like... I'm fucking...YOU!" He punctuated that statement with a hard thrust into her that sent a surprising jolt of pleasure through her. God, pleasure was even worse than this.

"Father, please… let this be over soon…" she prayed. "A-"

"Say amen!" Alucard growled in her ear. "Say amen!"

"Amen!" Yumie cried out and moaned as he hit her G-spot over and over.

Using his dark powers, Alucard floated them both to the ceiling, her back pressed against the cold wood. Yumie gasped at the changed of momentum and instinctively held onto his shoulders to keep from slipping thought it was unnecessary since his shadows had formed into tentacles and were holding her by the waist.

"I believe you've had enough fun…"

Yumie looked at the vampire in confusion though her brain was not functioning on a higher level at the moment. What did he mean? Sure, her body was betraying her and taking pleasure in this sick act, but her mind hardly enjoyed it. Realization hit her though when his gloved hand held her glasses in front of her face.

"NO!" she screamed. "Leave her out of this! She's done nothing to you!"

"Like I care." and with that Alucard slid the glasses onto her face.

Brown eyes widened in shock and dulled. Yumie was pushed away and Yumiko was coming forward.

Maniacal red eyes and fanged grin filled her vision the second Yumiko opened her eyes. She gasped in fright then in shocked pleasure when Alucard gave a hard thrust into her body.

_Wait... No..._

A low groan from Alucard then another thrust of his hips resulted in another pleasantly painful jolt in her crotch.

She was plastered to the ceiling, with Alucard.... _raping her!_

He tossed his head back and cackled and it was drowned by her deafening scream.

-.-.-.-

Blue eyes widened and a blonde head snapped in the direction of the horrified scream. Heinkel's face was a mask of terror and worry. She had been sounds of a struggle and strange cries, but she figured it was from a battle. What caused Yumie to scream like that? Either way she had to help her.

_Think Heinkel, think. _

Pale blue eyes darted from the Hellsing leader to her two guards and finally the vampire girl. The two morons in the back wouldn't be much of a problem, even while wounded. She still had her other gun beneath her robes. The vampire was too wounded to be good for anything and as far as Integral went, she didn't know how skilled this Protestant whore was but she was certain she could hold her own in a fight with her.

_All right, one, and two three…_

Heinkel quickly kicked up her foot, knocking the gun out of Integral's hand. She then grabbed her own gun from its' holster and aimed at one of the Hellsing guards. She fired two shots, taking both of them out with ease. The vampire girl tried to rush her, but Heinkel quickly moved out of the way and aimed her gun. She shot once but she was off target and only hit the vampire's shoulder. The girl screamed and fell over in pain. Heinkel was about to make a break for it when a gloved fist socked her in the face. She turned and smirked.

"Decided to actually get in the game, Hellsing?"

-.-.-.-.-

Gloved hands gripping her hair, hips thrusting furiously into hers, Alucard ravished Yumiko's body, getting off even more by the tears that fell onto his face and the whimpers that rose from her throat. He cupped her cheek roughly and kissed her again.

Yumiko sobbed into Alucard's mouth and her hand clenched around the sword that was still in her bloodied hands. A bit of Yumie must have leaked into her due to this horrid act because her next move was hardly something Yumiko would do.

Gripping the handle of the sword, she wrenched it upward as hard as she could, slicing from his abdomen to his sternum. "DAMNED BASTARD!" she screamed.

Alucard growled and grunted in pain, but that hardly stopped him. He was enjoying it even more now that the weak little thing actually decided to fight back. He decided to reward her for growth. One of the tentacles that held her waist slithered between their bodies and massaged her clit.

Yumiko gasped at the jolt of pleasure that ran through her and shook her head to fight it off. She'd rather feel pain. It was less humiliating than pleasure. She tried to focus on the pain in her stomach, the nausea she was feeling but couldn't. The pleasure in her kept building and building as Alucard continued massage and thrust into her. Squeezing her eyes shut and arching her back, Yumiko cried out as she came hard against him. Gripping her upper arms, Alucard growled as he came inside of her, emptying himself against her shuddering walls.

Thoroughly sated, Alucard let them both fall from the ceiling to the floor, Yumiko landing on the bottom. She cried out when her head struck the hard floor as well as the pressure of Alucard's heavy weight on top of her. The handle of her katana jabbed painfully into her ribs as he pressed against her, the sword still buried in him. She lifted her eyes and whimpered at the sight of his maniacal grin.

"I really could go for another round…"

At those words Yumiko shoved hard and somehow managed to scramble from underneath him. Naked and robbing, she ran as fast as she could. She was almost to the door...

...then she was struck hard in the small of the back and she fell face first into soft fabric covering something firm. Weakly, she lifted her head and cried out at the ashen face of the dead child ghoul, her sunken eyes staring up at her, a chunk of her skull sliced cleanly off. No doubt Yumie's doing.

A clanking sound caught her attention and she looked up to see her katana land few feet away from her. She started to get up but she was shoved roughly back down by the shoulder and she was forced to straddle the ghouling. Gloved hands gripped her hips and Alucard entered her roughly from behind, his cock spearing into her. She screamed in pain at his violent intrusion and her head dropped onto the ghoul's chest. The stench of decaying flesh and sex were heavy in the air.

It assaulted her nostrils and churned her stomach.

He breathed it in and fucked her even harder.

Unlike last time, her body received no pleasure from this at all. He was horrendously rough and it hurt like Hell, and she was grateful for that. Pain was far less humiliating. Whimpering, her head drooped, forehead touching the dead child's head.

She wondered who this little girl was. Probably the child of someone who worked in this building. Just a poor child enjoying a day at work with her mother or father... Only to become the mindless slave of a vampire. She hoped that the vampire who did this to her was a female, because if it were a male then that would've meant this child was raped at some point in life... either by human or the vampire right before he turned her.

At this close angle, Yumiko studied the child. In life she was no doubt beautiful. Long red hair that still held it's shine though the rest of her was a mess of fetid decay. At least now, thanks to Yumie, this girl did not have to suffer anymore.

The scent of her decaying flesh hit Yumiko's nose. Her eyes met it's hollowed sockets and she closed her own eyes.

_How I envy you..._.

Behind her Alucard slowed down a bit. It was getting harder to move. Her snatch was bone dry and while the friction was pleasurable he preferred moisture. His eyes flicked past her head and a cold smirk graced his face. Removing one hand from her hip, he reached past her and dipped his fingers into dead girl's split skull, coating his fingers in blood. Then with the same hand slid two fingers into her, coating her entrance with it then lubing his cock with the blood. She gasped in outrage and turned horrified eyes to him. He just smiled and shoved his bloody cock back into her. Yes, it slid in much easier now.

"You... You-"

"Quiet!" He slammed her face into the ghoul's flesh. "Unless you're moaning or screaming, I don't want to hear you. Your prattling on grows tiresome." He continued banging away at her mercilessly.

Yumiko pressed her lips together in an effort to keep quiet, but when a slimy tentacle began circling her anus she let out a startled yelp which turned into long, pained groan when it roughly slid into her. Revolting, wet, sucking sounds filled the air with each slide and withdraw the tentacle and his cock from both openings of her body. The two appendages ravaged her in perfect unison, a synchronized dance of debauchery. A shadow hand slid up her waist and began to toy with her breasts, pinching her nipples. And when she thought it could not get any worse, another disgusting tentacle slid between her legs and slid into her vagina while it was still occupied by his cock, stretching her impossibly. Yumiko screamed in pain, tears sliding from her eyes and onto the dead little girl's forehead. She felt an acute wave of guilt and revulsion.

_I'm so sorry this is happening to you... I'm glad you're not hear to witness this... and I envy you as well..._

Closing her eyes, Yumiko began to pray again.

Alucard had come to the conclusion that this girl was very hard headed because he could hear her. He told her to shut up and she was still talking. Oh, no, she was praying again. Praying for her soul, the soul of the child he was fucking her on top of, to let it be over soon.

The prayers aroused him even more and he picked up his speed. He was so close...

"... in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit... a..."

Another hard thrust and he gripped her hair, yanking her head up roughly, jerking it back at a painful angle. She gave a small shriek as he hissed in her ear. "Say it. Say 'amen'!"

Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. "Amen!"

He gripped her hips harder, thrusting into her with maddening speed. "Unngghh-AAHHHHHHHHH! The Lord hast come!" He stopped moving as he said that blasphemy and rammed into her hard, as if he could rip through her to achieve his orgasm. Chill moistness filled her and he pulled out so fast that it hurt her inside and he knees fell from under her, no longer able to hold her up and she collapsed fully on the dead child.

.-.-.-.-.

Heinkel and Integral went back and forth at each other. While Heinkel was a good fighter she was still injured and not as coordinated as usual. The Hellsing leader was really getting the best of the cross-dressing nun until Heinkel pulled out her gun and fired at Integral, throwing her off guard.

Getting her bearings back, Integral unsheathed her saber and swung at Heinkel, cutting the girl's cheek. While she was off guard, Integral kicked the gun out of her hand and pressed the saber to her neck but was surprised to feel cold steel on the back of her own neck as well as menacing Scottish accent.

"Back off now, Whore of Babylon."

-.-.-

A gasp escaped Yumiko when Alucard's cold chest pressed against her warm, sweaty back and now she was sandwiched between two corpses. His tongue traveled along her neck and his teeth nipped her ear. Not drawing blood. "I could actually go for round three...."

Yumiko stilled underneath him and swallowed the lump of fear that rose in her throat. Alucard was silent to torture her for a little while until he finally spoke. "But, my master needs me."

Alucard removed himself from on top of her and stood. She slowly rolled off of the dead girl and reached for her sword. She could not help glancing at him again. His body was covered in her sweat and blood, one area in particular. Yumiko turned her head, not wanting to see that sight. There was a strange swirl and when Yumiko looked again, he was standing there, fully dressed and tidy as if he hadn't just raped her a few minutes ago. Her hand clenched around her katana at the thought.

"Till next time, Sister Jekyll." He said, now that she was gentler self and he disappeared in a cloud of bats, just as a katana struck the wall right where his face was before he disappeared.

-.-.-.-

"What will you do now, Hellsing?"

Integral glared at the smug girl in front of her. She was about to remove the sword from her throat but a strong hand gripped her shoulder and threw her into a wall. She cried out when her back struck the concrete. She looked up and glared at the tall blond priest who was grinning at her with a maniacal grin that rivaled her servant's.

"Who are you?"

He did not answer but rose one of his bayonets, ready to sever her head when a shot rang through the air and then another.

Anderson screamed and grunted in pain and held onto his bleeding shoulder with on hand and hunched over to put pressure onto his injured side. He glanced to his left to see the blonde vampire girl on her feet with her huge gun in hand.

"Back off of Sir Integral, you damned freak!" she screamed.

He glanced to his other side and smirked at the sight of the tall vampire clad in red and black. "Nosferatu Alucard…"

"So, you must be Father Anderson… I've heard of you"* Alucard replied, gun in hand.

"Monster!" Heinkel screamed. "Where's Yumiko?! What have you done to her?!"

The grin slipped off of Anderson's face and was replaced by cold glare that promised nothing but pain. "Where is Yumiko?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Alucard shrugged. "The little Japanese girl? She's alive." He said and then smirked. "No, I didn't bite her if that's what you're wondering…" he decided he'd let them see what he did to the girl themselves.

Anderson glanced at Heinkel. "Go find her. Go, now!"

Heinkel was about to go look for Yumiko and Anderson prepared to charge Alucard when a small voice sounded out.

"It's… pointless…"

All heads turned to see the small girl coming from a corridor, limping towards them. Her robes hung in tatters on her body and she clutched them with one hand to keep herself covered up. Blood ran down her face as well as down her legs and her hair was a mess. Her eyes fell on Alucard and in their brown depths there was nothing but fear and hatred.

Integral and Seras' eyes both widened at the sight of the girl. At first it simply appeared as anyone would after a tumble with Alucard. But Seras' nose could pick up the scent of her master all over the girl. Her eyes widened and she turned to Alucard with a look of shocked disbelief on her face. He narrowed his eyes at his fledgling and spoke with his mind.

_Not a word…_

"Yumiko!"

Heinkel ran towards the battered nun and held her up. She removed her coat and slid it around the girl's shoulders. "Yumiko, what did he do to you?"

Yumiko said nothing but burst into tears and sobbed into her friend's chest. Heinkel paled when she realized what had happened. Yumie had been through many beatings and when she changed back into Yumiko she never reacted like this. Blue eyes flashed with fire and she turned to Alucard.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

Anderson's teeth clenched and he pulled out his bayonets, his wounds long since regenerating. "Dirty demon!" he growled, about to rush the vampire until Yumiko stopped him.

"It's pointless…" she said. "Yumie cut off his head and he still came back… You can't kill him."

Anderson stopped and put away his bayonets. "Don't think ye'll hear the end of this…" he said as he moved to Heinkel and Yumiko. He grabbed them both and disappeared with his holy sheaves of paper, but not before Yumiko's eyes met Alucard's in pure fury.

When they were gone, Integral turned to Alucard in full wrath. "Tell me you didn't!" she yelled. When he did not reply she growled. "You are to be confined to the dungeons until I think of a more fitting punishment for you!"

-.-.-

Three weeks later, London England; the Hellsing Manor.

_Just when I think she cannot get any crueler, she surprises me still…_

Alucard coughed as the foul smell of garlic filled his senses. Integral had forced him to transform into a solitary bat and then shoved him into a Tupperware filled with garlic powder. He sighed in disgust. The next time he saw that nun, he would kill her. For now, he would have to wait until his Master's anger reached its end.

-.-.-.-

Lying on her bed, Yumiko stared up at her ceiling, tears silently spilling from her eyes. She had prayed hard for forgiveness and confessed her sins to Father Anderson who repeatedly reassured that it was not her fault. He told her that demons could easily bring about feelings of pleasure, even in the unwilling. Sure, she knew that with her mind but did not feel it with her heart.

She had also found out the name of the little girl whose body Alucard had desecrated. Moira O' Reily was her name. She was ten years old and an excellent student. Though her family was Protestant Yumiko attended the girl's funeral regardless. It was the least she could do after what was done to her.

"Yumiko?"

Lifting her head, Yumiko sighed when she saw Father Maxwell at her door. "Come in, Father."

Yumiko had been so certain that she would be kicked out now that her body was tainted but that was surprisingly not the case. Father Maxwell had been surprisingly understanding and gentle with her during her ordeal .

Enrico came into the room and sat down in the chair near her bed. "Yumiko, I assure you that this will not go unpunished. We will find a way to kill the demon and he will pay for what he's done to you."

Its' said that through an extreme situation, a person with more than one personality will experience a merger of sorts. One personality that is completely different from the main self will slowly fuse together. It must have been the case for Tagaki Yumiko, because she would have never said anything like what she said now.

"When you do… show me the corpse."

Fin.

Okay! That's over and done with. That was the weirdest, darkest fic I've ever written… I'm pleased with the outcome. Thanks again for Ciadra Rios for the beta. Love ya much!

*Okay. Integral asked who Anderson was because this is an AU. In the regular version she knew of Anderson because Walter looked him up. But, since Heinkel and Yumiko were dispatched, she only knew of them.

*Also, in Manga 1, it seemed like Alucard knew of Anderson before anyone even mentioned him to him. That's all I need to get clear


End file.
